Le beau au bois dormant
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Remake de la belle au bois dormant, la sorcière décida de lancer une malédiction au nouveau né du roi et de la reine pour se venger d'avoir été oublié, UA légèrement OCC


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Appartient encore et toujours au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru **

**Rating: K+**

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais encore un one shot walt disney, désolé mais j'adore beaucoup les films walt disney surtout ceux dont on peut faire un magnifique sasunaru. J'espère que vous me laisserez pleins de rewiews pour cet OS, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**One shot:**_

_**Le beau blond au bois dormant**_

Dans le royaume de Konoha, un roi et une reine priant pour avoir un enfan.t Un jour, leur vœu fut exaucé et ils mirent au monde un petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Naruto.

Pour fêter la naissance de leur petit prince, le roi Minato Namikaze et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki invitèrent tout le royaume à cette fête. Tout le monde répondirent présent ainsi que le roi Fugaku et son fils cadet Sasuke. Depuis longtemps, les deux monarques rêvaient de fusionner leur royaume en mariant le jeune héritier des Uchiha et celui des Namikaze, malgré que se soit tous les deux des hommes.

- Voilà votre excellence les trois bonnes fées, récita un serviteur

Une lumière emplit la salle bondait de personne. Trois jeunes filles apparurent dans cet océan étincelant.

- Dame Sakura, dit le serviteur une fée aux cheveux rose et aux yeux habillé d'une magnifique robe rose, dame Hinata, une fille au vêtement vert pomme arriva de long cheveux brun descendant en cascade dans son dos avec des yeux mauves, et dame Ino, une fée en bleu arriva en dernière avec de long cheveux platines attachés en queue haute une mèche cachée la moitié de son visage où un œil parfaitement visible de couleur bleu vert

Le roi Minato était grand des cheveux blonds arrivant à hauteur des épaules et de magnifique yeux bleus cyan, sa femme Kushina était rousse avec des yeux bleu vert tout aussi beau. Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami Fugaku et Sasuke qui déposait un cadeau pour le petit prince pour repartir dans leur royaume.

Les trois bonnes fées arrivèrent devant le berceau du prince

- Oh regardez comme il est à croquer avec ses petites moustaches sur ses joues, sourit Sakura avant d'aller devant les altesses du pays de Konoha

- Votre majesté, dirent les trois fées

- Chacune de nous allons donner un don à ce prince, expliqua la rose en commençant, charmant petit prince je te donne le don de la beauté, tes cheveux seront aussi blond que le soleil et tes lèvres d'une couleur des plus éclatant, tes yeux seront d'un bleu océan faisant pâlir le ciel d'été

De la poussière sortit de la baguette arrivant dans le bébé

- A mon tour, sourit Hinata, moi petit prince je te fais don d'une belle voix comme le cristal

Le même phénomène se produit

- Je vais clôturer, ria Ino, charmant prince moi je vais te faire don...

Un vent violent paralysa le peuple une foudre frappa au centre de la salle et des flammes vertes laissèrent apparaître une femme rousse avec des yeux rouges, et une longue robe noire.

- Ben voilà tout un bon monde roi Minato, la noblesse, l'aristocratie, le peuple et il y a aussi... ria la femme, la racaille

Cette phrase énerva Ino qui voulait se jeter sur la sorcière mais retenue par Hinata

- Je suis triste de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation, dit la rousse en caressant son animal de compagnie

- Ta présence Karin n'était pas désirée, cracha la blonde platine

- Oh vraiment, moi qui pensais que c'était un regrettable oublie si c'est cela je m'en vais, dit la sorcière

- Oh que votre grâce excuse ce malheureux incident, s'excusa la reine Kushina

- Merci votre altesse dans ce cas moi aussi je vais m'occuper de l'avenir de ce charmant petit prince. Ecoutez moi tous! Le prince en grandissant aura la grâce et la beauté chacun l'aimera et lui en sera dévoué mais ma volonté est tel que avant l'aube de ses 16 ans il se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille et en mourra, ria machiavéliquement Karin avant de partir dans un nuage de feu

La femme récupéra son bébé pour le protéger de tout danger mais sa tristesse restait là et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

- Séchez vos pleurs majesté Ino a encore un don à faire, dit Sakura

- Pourrait-elle enlever cette affreuse malédiction? demanda le roi plein d'espoir

- Je suis désolé sire mais malheureusement Karin a des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas, Ino peut par contre la détourner, expliqua la rose, vas-y Ino nous comptons sur toi

- Charmant petit prince une quenouille te piquera le doigt mais heureusement tu ne mourras pas et voici ce qui ce passera tu tomberas dans un sommeil qui sera long mais je te promets que au bout de 100 ans tu seras réveillé par le baiser d'un prince charmant qui t'aimeras, dit Ino et de la poussière sortit de la baguette

Malheureusement toujours inquiet pour la vie de son fils. Le roi Minato décida de brûler toutes les quenouilles et fuseaux du royaume. A l'étage, les trois bonnes fées regardèrent le spectacle

- Cela ne rime à rien Karin est trop puissante, soupira Sakura en allant s'assoir près de ses camarades pour boire le thé

- Et si on lui parlait et qu'on essayait de la raisonner? demanda Hinata

- Raisonner Karin, s'exclama les deux autres

- Ne pense-t-elle qu'à faire du mal? ajouta la brune

- Oui malheureusement, répondit Sakura

- J'aimerai la transformer en un crapaud gros et répugnant, s'énerva Ino

- Ce n'est pas bien de dire de telle horreur, répliqua la fée verte

- Surtout que c'est inutile notre magie est impossible de faire sa, ajouta Sakura

- C'est exacte notre magie est faite pour la joie et le bonheur, continua Hinata

- Bah cela fera ma joie à moi et aux autres j'en suis sur, râla Ino

Sakura eut une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

- J'ai une idée je vais le... mais elle se coupa regardant autour, attendez les murs on des oreilles

Elles fouillèrent de partout puis rapetisser pour rentrer dans une petite maison fermer à double tour

- Voilà je vais le transformer en fleur, sourit Sakura

- Karin? s'exclama Ino

- Mais non voyons le prince, ria la rose

- Oh il fera une fleur magnifique j'imagine bien une jolie jonquille, s'extasia Hinata

- Oui après tout une fleur ne peut se piquer le doigt ainsi il sera à l'abri, sourit Sakura heureuse de son plan

- Jusqu'à ce que Karin déclenche une gelé, intervint Ino faisant déprimer la rose

- C'est regrettable mais Ino a raison chaque hiver elle détruit nos plus jolies fleurs, pleura Hinata

- Mais alors il n'a rien à faire on ne peut pas la transformer en crapaud, on ne peut pas non plus transformer le prince en fleur c'est impossible, s'énerva Ino, elle s'est tout

- Oh non il a énormément de chose que Karin ignore comme l'amour le faite de venir en aide à autrui en effet quand on y regarde elle n'est pas si heureuse, dit Hinata d'une voix un peu désolé

- J'ai trouvé une solution que je suis sur la surprendra, s'exclama Sakura puis se mit à marmonner des choses

- Sakura au lieu de parler dans ta barbe inexistence dit nous ton idée, s'énerva Ino

- Très cher amie tu t'énerves trop facilement pour vous expliquez trois petites paysannes s'occupant d'un enfant trouvait en pleine forêt, ria la rose

- Elles sont bien gentils mais qui sont-elles? demanda Hinata

- Tournez vous pour regarder le miroir, incita la fée rose en transformant ses amies en paysannes qui les fit surprendre et énervé Ino qui était en rose pour se remettre en bleu

- Attends Sakura tu parlais de nous, cela veut dire qu'on va s'occuper du prince Naruto, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'occuper d'un petit bébé de lui changer les couches, lui faire sa toilette, le nourrir, le bercer tous les soirs, c'est mon rêve, j'en suis ! S'exclama Hinata,

- Surtout qu'on aura notre magie, sourit Ino

- Oh non pas de magie et nous devrons aussi abandonner nos ailes, s'exclama Sakura en prenant les baguettes de Ino et Hinata

- Attends on vivra comme des mortelles pendant 16 ans mais et pour les tâches comment on fera? Paniqua la blonde qui se vit retira ses ailes

- On se les partagera, répondit Sakura en enlevant ses ailes, maintenant allons prévenir le roi et la reine

Les trois fées retrouvèrent leur taille. Elles parlèrent de leur plan et les souverains et ils virent leur bien le plus précieux disparaître dans la nuit priant que tout aille bien.

16 années sont passés et personne n'entendirent parler du prince Naruto sachant qu'il grandissait paisiblement cacher et à l'abri.

Du haut de la montagne interdite, Karin fulminait car sa prophétie ne s'était toujours pas accomplie. Ayant envoyé des hommes cherchaient l'enfant de partout dans le royaume

- C'est incroyable 16 années et aucune trace de ce môme il ne s'est tout de même pas évaporer, êtes vous sur d'avoir cherché de partout? demanda quand même la sorcier

- Oh ça oui on n'a cherché de partout dans les forêts, les maisons, les jardins, les prairies et tous les berceaux, dit un de ses sujets

- Les berceaux? S'étonna Karin avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, tu as entendu cela donc pendant 16 ans ils m'ont cherché un bébé

La sorcière se mit à rire d'une manière à faire peur avant de balancer des éclairs à sa troupe les traitants d'abrutis. Elle s'assit sur son siège déprimant appelant son ami le plus fidèle qui était un corbeau

- Tu es mon dernier espoir cherche un adolescent d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux blond comme le soleil et aux yeux des plus éclatants des bleus, vole et ne me déçoit pas, dit Karin

Dans une petite maison abandonné en pleine forêt, le plan des trois bonnes fées étaient un franc succès elles avaient élevé Naruto comme leur propre fils l'appelant Naru, ce dernier ignorant son identité allait fêter ses 16 ans. Aujourd'hui le 10 octobre, avec l'âge le petit prince avait affiné ses traits malgré qu'il reste d'assez petite taille ne dépassant pas les 1 mètre 66. Des cheveux blonds comme Sakura l'avaient prédit comme le soleil, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, trois fidèles traits sur chaque joue qu'il avait obtenu de naissance. Les trois bonnes fées trouvaient que leur Naru ressemblait beaucoup au roi Minato mais avait le caractère de sa mère Kushina, étant très têtu.

Aujourd'hui pour ce jour spécial, les trois bonnes fées décidèrent de préparer une petite fête pour l'anniversaire des 16 ans de leur protéger. Elles étaient toutes les trois agglutinaient au dessus d'un livre de vêtement pour choisir la tenue parfaite pour leur petit trésor quand il reverra ses parents et une tenue attira le regard de Sakura.

- Oui elle est magnifique, s'extasia Hinata

- Il faut la faire bleu, sourit Ino

- Ah non rose, rectifia la rose

- Euh désolé de te dire sa Sakura mais Naru est un garçon donc s'il a du rose cela ne va pas lui plaire, intervint la brune

Le blond descendit les marches d'escaliers pour voir son trio favoris et il les vit sur la table

- Alors c'est moi ou vous préparez un complot, sourit l'adolescent en croisant les bras

Les trois fées sursautèrent en voyant leur protéger attendant une réponse

- Mais voyons mon Naru quel idée, essaya Sakura

- Va donc nous cueillir des mûres, cueille s'en nous plein, intervint Ino en aide en tendant un panier et mit le blond presque dehors, et ne te presse pas surtout et évite de parler à des inconnus, à tout à l'heure

Naru partit

- Je crins qu'il n'ait des soupçons, dit la blonde

- Ce n'est pas grave en tout cas bravo Ino, félicita Sakura, aller au travail

- Je vais chercher nos baguettes, s'exclama la fée bleu

- Quoi? S'étonna la rose, on n'avait dit pas de magie

- Oui mais aujourd'hui il a 16 ans on peut faire une exception, essaya Ino

- Non car il ne les a pas encore, répondit Sakura, moi je me charge de la tenue

- Moi je me charge du gâteau, répondit Hinata

- Moi tu es nul en couture Sakura et toi Hinata tu es nul en cuisine, rétorqua la blonde, et moi je ferai quoi

- Le mannequin bien sur, sourit la rose, et puis il suffit juste de suivre la recette

Les préparations commencèrent et des larmes perlèrent sur les joues d'Ino

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il très cher? demanda Sakura

- C'est rien je remarquai que notre Naru avait énormément grandit qu'il allait avoir 16 ans, expliqua la blonde, je me souviens quand nous l'avons pris avec nous alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé

Hinata sentit des gouttes salés

- C'est vrai dès demain il sera le prince Naruto on aura plus notre petit Naru, dit la brune

- Allons! Les filles on savait que ce jour devait arriver, pleura Sakura, après tout on l'a eut pendant 16 ans qui ont été fabuleuses pour nous toutes malgré les difficultés encourut. Oh non reprenons le travail nous nous conduisons en mère poule et rien ne sera fini avant qu'il n'arrive

Dans les forêts, Naruto fredonnait une chanson telle que le don que à offert Hinata sa voix était douce et enchanteresse. Un petit renard vint vers lui. Le jeune homme l'avait appelé Kyubi comme sa peluche renard qui avait disparut il y a longtemps.

Il marcha sur un tronc d'arbre traversant un petit cours d'eau. Au loin, un homme entendit une voix. Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux couleurs ébène relevant en pique au dessus de sa tête, deux mèches entouraient son visage pâle, des yeux couleurs onyx. Cet homme était le prince Sasuke qui se promenait dans les bois. Depuis qu'il est tout petit on lui baratinait qu'il devait épouser le prince Naruto. Bon il s'en plaindrait pas il avait découvert par chance qu'il aimait les hommes, non ce qui l'énerver c'est qu'il ne le connaissait pas, si cela se trouve c'est un gars moche boutonneux avec une suprême arrogance, lui il voulait se marier avec un homme dont il aurait envie et pas que physiquement. Surtout que son père n'avait vu qu'une fois le prince et c'était le jour de son baptême.

Le brun sur son fidèle destrier Sharingan voulut suivre cette voix dans la forêt en échange de magnifique carotte. Le cheval partit au galop mais un obstacle fit tomber le prince dans une petite mare jurant que son compagnon pourrait dire au revoir à ses carottes.

Naru était avec son meilleur ami et lui parla

- Tu sais Kyubi j'aimerai vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un mais mes tantes ne veulent pas que je parle à des inconnus mais tu sais quoi je leur ai désobéis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, sourit le blond, tu veux savoir c'est un prince qui est plus grand bah faut aussi l'espérer je suis moi-même pas très grand et il était très romantique il ne voyait plus que moi, puis il m'a pris dans ses bras nos lèvres se frôlèrent... et je me suis réveillais malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve mais selon mes tantes quand on rêve plusieurs fois de la même chose il finira par se réaliser. De toute façon je n'ai pas à m'en faire je n'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois.

Dans les petites fourrées, des petits animaux avaient entendu la conversation entre le renard et l'humain et ils décidèrent d'aider ce pauvre garçon et au loin ils virent des vêtements et d'un accord commun les volèrent sous les yeux du propriétaire qui n'était autre que Sasuke qui se mit à la poursuite des voleurs.

Le blond fredonnait une autre chanson pour son renard quand ce dernier lui mordillait légèrement le pantalon pour lui montrer des animaux dans une cape bleu marine avec un éventail sur le dos cela fit beaucoup rire Naru qui se rapprocha des animaux le renard essaya de faire comprendre à son ami leur intention et cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Je vois je vous remercie dans ce cas je vais jouer le jeu avec vous mais après vous allez rendre les vêtements, dit Naru, votre altesse, vous êtes l'homme de mes rêves mais vous savez majesté je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus mais vous et moi nous nous connaissons

Naru se remit à fredonner une chanson et fit une petite valse avec les animaux. Dans les buissons, Sasuke avait suivit les voleurs mais ne penser pas tomber sur une personne vraiment très belle, ses cheveux blonds virevoltant au gré de ses mouvements, des yeux d'un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir parmi ses anciennes conquêtes, trois traits fins le rendant légèrement félin comme un chat malgré ses vêtements un peu déchirer il ne put s'empêcher de se dire comme le disant le joli garçon que c'est l'homme de son rêve. Ne tenant plus voulant approcher ce jeune garçon il décida de virer les animaux d'un bout coup de pied dans le derrière et de prendre les mains de ce blond alors qu'il est derrière lui voulant bien prendre la place pour danser. Sasuke pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur de sucré et une petite touche de il ne savait quoi pour le faire battre son cœur plus fort le toucher de cette peau douce et halé et très agréable amplifiait ses battements cardiaques. Le brun ne croyait pas au coup de foudre peut-être devrait-il réitérer la question.

Naru sentit quelqu'un d'autre que les animaux dans son dos et arrêta de fredonner sa chanson pour sursauter et se retourner et voir un garçon brun (enfin bref Sasuke) paniquant il voulut partir mais le garçon raffermit un peu sa prise.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit doucement Sasuke d'une voix grave et suave

- Ce n'est pas sa mais vous êtes... commença Naru

- Quoi? Un inconnu, continua le brun envouté par la douce voix de son homologue, mais vous oubliez que nous nous sommes vu

- Oui et où je vous prie? demanda le blond déboussolé

- Mais vous l'avez dit vous même au beau milieu d'un rêve, répondit Sasuke, vous êtes la personne que j'attendais

Le brun se mit à genoux et fit une baise main à Naru appréciant le goût sucré du petit blond. Il récupéra ses effets que les animaux avaient pris

- Oh cela est à vous désoler ils allaient vous les rendre, dit Naru un peu gêné

- Oui mais sans cela je ne vous aurai pas rencontré et je vous prie tutoyer moi, sourit Sasuke

- D'accord, répondit le blond un peu plus rouge que la normale

- Est ce que vous m'accorderez une danse? demanda le brun en tendant sa main que le jeune homme prit

Durant toute la valse, des sentiments nouveaux emplirent le cœur de Naru, ses mains entremêlés avec celui de l'inconnu pourtant il avait bien ce petit quelque chose qui fit penser au blond qu'il se connaissait déjà peut-être était ce lui l'homme de ses rêves, à ces pensées son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Voilà sa réponse, il est tombé amoureux de ce garçon qu'il le faisait tourbillonner sur un petit nuage tout heureux.

La valse s'arrêta et Sasuke emmena son bel inconnu un peu plus loin sur une petite colline pour admirer le paysage, le brun passa son bras sur la taille du blond qui répondit par la même chose et posant sa tête sur son épaule admirant le magnifique château au loin.

Sasuke se dit que cet inconnu serait sans doute mille fois mieux que ce Naruto, après tout qui pourrait rivaliser avec ce petit ange dans ses bras sans doute plus personne, il regardait le château au loin le domaine de la famille Namikaze où son destin sera sans doute sceller mais il refusait de se voir marier avec une autre personne que son ange et inverse si son blond se devait épouser un autre que lui il l'enlèverai de gré ou de force.

Naru lui se sentait bien dans les bras de son inconnu c'est comme une douce chaleur qu'il l'enveloppait ne voulant que ce moment reste à jamais ainsi.

- Dîtes moi qu'elle est votre nom? demanda Sasuke

- Je... je m'appelle, balbutia le blond avant de tressaillir, oh non je ne dois pas désoler je dois partir

- Mais quand vous reverrai-je? s'exclama le brun en voyant son ange partir

- Jamais ! répondit Naru

- Pourquoi? s'écria Sasuke

- Enfin peut-être un jour où se soir j'habite dans la vieille cabane d'un bucheron au cœur de la forêt, dit le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans le bois

Dans la petite maisonnette, tout se finissait en bazar la tenue de Naru était hideuse recouvert de ruban de partout et le gâteau fondait comme une bougie, se fut trop pour Ino qui se dépêtrait facilement de la tenue qui fut vite détaché et la blonde partit chercher les baguettes.

Elles barricadèrent toutes les issues, Hinata s'occupa du gâteau, Ino fut réquisitionné pour le ménage et Sakura pour la tenue du blond qui était en faite un ravissant petit kimono avec des petites ailes dans le dos et elle avait décidé de faire en violet mais la blonde commença à transformer la tenue pour qu'elle soit de couleur bleu disant que sa va mieux avec ses yeux ou encore le orange qui pouvait rendre ses yeux encore plus magnifique mais cela n'était pas au gout de Sakura qui elle transforma le kimono de couleur rouge sous le regard exaspérer de Hinata qui espérait que leur attaque ne touche pas son gâteau. Cependant leur magie passèrent par la chemisée soufflant à l'extérieur attirant un corbeau qui n'était autre que celui que Karin avait envoyé.

Le kimono était fini mais pas la guerre pour la couleur du vêtement, leur magie se percuta en même temps mélangeant le rouge et le bleu ce qui énerva Sakura mais un petit bruit lui fit remettre les idées en place Naru était revenu. La rose mit le kimono en rouge pour pouvoir ensuite se cacher et avant de partir elle aussi se cacher Ino transforma la tenue la mettant de couleur bleu.

Naru rentra tout heureux

- Tante Sakura, tante Ino, tante Hinata, où êtes vous? demanda le blond avant de voir le magnifique présent que lui avait offert ses trois fées préférées qui sortirent souhaitant un bon anniversaire à leur protéger, oh vous êtes gentilles je suis sur qu'il va vous plaire

Cette phrase stoppa l'élan de joie

- Qui? s'exclama Hinata

- Tu as parlé avec un inconnu, ajouta Sakura

- Mais ce n'est pas un inconnu je l'ai déjà vu, sourit Naru

- Ah bon où sa? demandèrent les filles en même temps

- Je l'ai vu en rêve, chantonna le blond pour commencer à fredonner la chanson qui les a fait rencontrer en se mettant à danser avec Hinata

- Il est amoureux, dit la brune

- Oh non! s'écria Ino

- Oh c'est affreux, s'exclama la rose

- Pourquoi j'ai bien le droit j'ai 16 ans, ria Naru

- Ce n'est pas cela mon chéri c'est que... commença Sakura

- Tu es déjà fiancé, continua Hinata

- Oui depuis ta naissance figure-toi, ajouta Ino

- Avec le prince Sasuke, finit la brune

- Mais c'est impossible je suis un garçon et pour épouser un prince il faut être... dit Naru

- Un prince aussi et c'est ce que tu es le prince Naruto, ce soir nous te ramenons à ton père le roi Minato, expliqua Sakura

- Mais je ne peux pas je dois le voir se soir je lui ai en quelque sorte promis, pleura le blond

Les habitants de la petite maison ne virent pas le corbeau volait au loin.

- Désolé mais tu ne verras sans doute plus jamais ce jeune homme inconnu, dit désolé la rose

Naru partit dans sa chambre pleurant dans ses draps.

Dans le château de Minato, ce dernier était inquiet essayant de guetter la venue de son fils unique partit il y a maintenant plus de 16 ans de séparation. Son ami le roi Fugaku était avec lui pour lui remonter le moral.

- Voyons mon vieil arrêtez de stresser enfin le soleil n'est même pas couché, essaya le brun avec un air un peu sévère

- Je suis désolé mon bon ami mais être séparer de mon fils unique est vraiment une déchirure et Sasuke se brave petit est-il au courant pour Naruto? demanda Minato

- Il sait juste qu'il doit l'épouser je ne lui ai jamais dit au sujet que ton fils était partit pour sa sécurité et qu'il ne revenait que ce soir, expliqua Fugaku

- Merci mais cela m'attriste un peu vois-tu, dit le roi blond

- Allons Minato ne soit pas si défaitiste mon brave sache que ta décision était la plus juste est la plus noble malgré que moi je refuserai que mon fils aille chanter avec les animaux de la forêt pour x raison. Ce n'est pas contre toi de plus cela tombe bien j'ai appris récemment l'homosexualité de Sasuke donc tout ira bien, sourit le roi du pays voisin

- Et alors ce n'est pas parce que le tiens l'ait que mon fils le sera aussi je n'en sais rien je ne connais pas assez mon enfant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu on l'emmenait dans la nuit pour une destination inconnu pour sa propre sécurité, s'attrista Minato

- Allons Minato tu ne te sens pas bien allons boire une bonne bouteille de vin que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs pour fêter nos futurs tourtereaux, après tout nos fils auront un nid les travaux de leur nouveau château est déjà fini ils pourront déménager demain matin

- Attends Fugaku tu vas un peu vite mon vieil je n'aurai pas le temps de profiter de mon fils que tu veux déjà me l'enlever il ne sait pas qui il est et peut-être que sa situation pourrait lui faire un choc, dit le blond qui fit avaler le nectar de travers dans la bouche de Fugaku

- Un choc? Mon Sasuke un choc comment peux-tu dire sa Minato on est des vieux amis et pourquoi ton fils dirait non à mon garçon après tout ce que veut un Uchiha, un Uchiha l'a c'est aussi simple que cela la preuve avec ma femme qui est aussi la meilleure amie de la tienne, Itachi lui est marié et heureux avec sa femme, énuméra Fugaku, et si c'était Sasuke qui ne voulait pas du votre

- Allons! Mon cher ami je ne disais pas dans ce sens tu sais je suis vraiment inquiet Naruto est pour moi mon fils unique toi tu en as deux de fils Itachi et Sasuke et lorsque je peux enfin le voir et le serrer dans mes bras tu veux déjà qu'il parte se marier et vivre dans un château. Fugaku imagine que Sasuke soit ton seul fils et que par un caprice du destin tu sois obliger de le laisser pour le revoir des années plus tard et que le lendemain de quand tu le revois on te l'enlève à nouveau, expliqua Minato

- Oui je vois cela doit être dur donc je te laisserai profiter un maximum de ton fils, se résigna Fugaku puis un homme appela le roi brun pour dire que son fils Sasuke était revenu

Fugaku courut pour voir son fils. Pas du tout préparer fredonnant une chanson bizarre dont il n'avait jamais entendu

- Sasuke pourquoi n'es-tu pas préparé je te rappelle que tu dois voir le prince Naruto ce soir, dit le roi

- Mais père je ne veux pas l'épouser, je veux un autre j'ignore qui il est un petit paysan que j'ai rencontré au beau milieu d'un rêve, sourit Sasuke

- Un paysan toi épouser un paysan allons mon fils dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie et que tu taquines ton pauvre père, essaya Fugaku mais la tête de son fils lui fit comprendre le contraire, mais voyons Sasuke tu es un prince et tu te dois de te marier avec une personne de sang royal

- Allons père cela est bien démodé beaucoup de gens doivent se marier par amour bon sur ceux père je dois aller voir mon ange au revoir, dit Sasuke en enfourchant son cheval sous les cris de son père qui déprimait se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle à Minato

Dans les terrains cachaient quatre ombres qui pénétrèrent dans le château pour aller dans une petite salle qui fermèrent ils enlevèrent leur cape dévoilant les trois bonnes fées qui avaient repris leur fonction et Naruto habillé d'un kimono bleu claire se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux, les manches détachés de la tenue principal mais rattaché par des fils dorés la fin des manches étaient volantes ne collant nullement à la peau. Un kimono simple se terminant au niveau des genoux et des petites sandales bleus à ses pieds. Naruto avait le visage assez triste il se regardait dans le miroir. Les trois bonnes fées créèrent une couronne entourant le front mais cela fut de trop pour le blond qui fondit en larme. Sakura, Hinata et Ino décidèrent de laisser leur protéger un peu seul connaissant la cause du problème de leur Naru

Dans la pièce, la cheminée s'éteignit laissant apparaître la silhouette de Karin souriante. Laissant derrière elle une boule verte. Naruto la vit et ses yeux d'un bleu vif et pétillant perdu son éclat, laissant un regard vide comme hypnotiser. La boule ouvrit un passage dans la cheminée et le blond la suivit.

A l'extérieur, les trois bonnes fées ruminaient avant de s'inquiéter pour le blond n'entendant plus rien mais elles étaient sur de sentir de la magie paniquer elles ouvrirent la porte et comprirent que Karin avait agit pour accomplir sa malédiction et elles partirent alla recherche de Naruto. Ce dernier se trouvait devant un fuseau relié à un rouet. Une voix lui ordonna de le toucher et il le toucha avant de s'évanouir

Les trois bonnes fées arrivèrent mais il était trop tard Naruto était allongé au sol mais elle savait qu'il était toujours en vie grâce au don que lui a offert Ino, elles l'emmenèrent dans la plus haute tour et décidèrent d'un accord commun d'endormir toute la cité jusqu'au réveil de Naru. Une légère conversation se fit entre Fugaku et Minato alors que Sakura leur lançait un sort les mots du roi fit sursauter la rose quand les mots " paysan " et " au beau milieu d'un rêve" faisant le lien avec les mots de Naru et dit à ses compagnons de vite rentrer chez eux.

Dans les bois, Sasuke était impatient il avait facilement trouvé la maison de son ange. Il frappa à la porte et un entrée dont il n'avait jamais entendu la voix et pénétra mais à peine eut-il fait quelque pas qu'il se prit dans une embuscade. Des créatures le ligotèrent et le bâillonnèrent alors qu'une femme rousse sortit de la pénombre

- Tiens que vois-je au lieu d'un pauvre paysan aux haillons j'attrape un prince si tu cherches ton bien-aimé il est trop tard mon cher, ria Karin, emmenez cet homme mais je vous prie mais mignon éviter les mains baladeuses j'ai des projets pour notre hôte royal

Les fées volèrent jusqu'à leur maison et fut surprise de trouver des plumes de corbeau au sol et comprirent que Karin avait enlevé le prince sur la montagne interdite et étant prêtes à tout pour sauver leur petit Naru.

Sur la montagne les fées pénétrèrent sans grande difficulté les gardes étaient aussi bêtes que leur pied. Le château de Karin était fait comme des ruines et les trois bonnes fées arrivèrent dans une pièce et virent les créatures de leur ennemie faire la fête cette dernière était sur son siège se levant pour aller voir leur prisonnier suivit discrètement par les trois fées.

Karin arriva devant les portes du cachot pour l'ouvrir voyant le prince Sasuke enchaînait au mur derrière lui lançant un regard noir

- Allons ! Mon prince sachez que vous êtes le héro d'une belle histoire d'amour, sourit la rousse touchant sa boule, vous voyez dans le château du roi Minato, dans la plus haute tour, vie le prince Naruto mais par un caprice du destin ce jeune prince ne fait qu'un avec le charmant petit paysan qui a conquit le cœur de notre prince Sasuke. Certes je dois l'admettre il est assez mignon ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profonds que l'océan mais malheureusement resteront fermer. Un siècle est passé mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge c'est pour cela que le valeureux prince charmant ouvrira les portes du donjon et offrira un premier baiser prouvant ainsi que l'amour est toujours vainqueur

Sasuke voulut frapper son opposant pour la faire arrêter de rire mais elle partit laissant le prince à ses songes. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas, il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il ne penserait jamais aimer mais au fond il s'en fichait il était heureux que son ange était en faite le pince Naruto cela l'arranger il savait maintenant à quoi il ressemblait et le résultat était sans appel. Il devait se sortir de là pour le sauver.

Trois fées apparurent dans sa cellule lui demandant de poser les questions plus tard faisant fondre les liens et la serrure. Une fois libérait il voulut partir sauvait son ange

- Attendez prince pour la route qui vous mène à l'amour il a de nombreux obstacle que vous devez franchir pour cela il vous faudra ce bouclier et cette épée de vérité, dit Sakura en faisant apparaître les armes magiques, sachez que ces armes magiques pourront venir à bout de Karin

Ils sortirent du cachot quand le corbeau se mit à crier avertissant les habitants du château qui se mit à la poursuite des fugueurs.

- Partez devant je vous rejoins, s'exclama Ino en partant à la poursuite du volatile pour le changer en statue de pierre

Pendant que les autres évitaient les pièges transformant les rochers en bulle, les flèches en fleur et de l'acide en arc en ciel. Ino revint sa tâche fini mais le vacarme avait réveillé Karin qui lançait des éclairs avant de créer des ronces devant le château mais cela n'arrêta pas le prince qui voulait plus que tout sauver son ange et ne pas attendre un siècle pour le voir.

Ils sortirent de la forêt de ronce et devant il y avait Karin qui semblait furieuse

- Tu eus tord de me défier moi et toutes les forces de l'enfer, s'écria la femme avant de se transformer en énorme serpent crachant du feu c'était un dragon.

Sasuke se protégea avec son bouclier des flammes et frappa avec l'épée le museau de la sorcière qui voulait le mordre. Le prince s'enfonça plus dans la forêt de ronce alors que Karin l'incendier de son feu maléfique. Sakura dit au prince de monter en haut d'une falaise pour échapper aux flammes destructrices. Arriver au sommet, Karin l'avait rejoins sous sa forme dragon. Sasuke reculait pour arriver au bord cette situation fit rire la sorcière et cracha du feu qui fit perdre au prince son bouclier

- Courage prince Sasuke, dit Sakura, que cette épée de vérité la frappe au cœur que le mal périsse et que le bien soit vainqueur

Sasuke lança l'épée qui frappa le cœur de l'animal mythique et qui s'effondra. Le prince y évita de justesse grâce aux trois fées. Au sol, ils virent une tache mauve c'était les restes de la sorcière. La forêt de ronce disparut et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la tour.

Arriver en haut, le prince fut heureux de voir son ange il le trouvait vraiment beau à dormir mais Sasuke préférait que se soit un vrai sommeil. Il se pencha au dessus de Naruto et posa ses lèvres sur celle douce mais froide qui se réchauffait du blond, en s'éloignant le prince endormi reprit des couleurs et ouvrirent ses yeux azuré et il vit son sauveur pour sourire et se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu es venu, pleura Naruto à chaude larmes

- C'est normal je suis ton fiancé, sourit Sasuke

Le prince blond regarda son opposant d'un drôle d'œil

- Je suis le prince Sasuke à ta naissance nos parents avaient décidé de nous fiancer, expliqua le brun, mais sache que à notre rencontre dans la forêt je ne savais pas que tu étais Naruto je l'ai appris plus tard

- Moi aussi tu vois, ria le blond

- Alors faisons au moins les choses dans les règles veux-tu, dit Sasuke en s'agenouillant, Naruto Namikaze veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oh bien sur j'en rêverai, s'exclama le blond en sautant dans les bras de son prince

Les trois bonnes fées admiraient la scène d'un œil assez perverse mais heureuses d'avoir associé deux âmes sœurs. Ces deux derniers se ré embrassa tendrement et la langue timide de Sasuke demanda l'accès à la bouche qui lui ouvrit gentiment laissant le muscle rencontrer sa jumelle dans un baiser endiablé. Les mains de Sasuke entourèrent le cou de son amant pour essayer d'approfondir plus le baiser alors que Naruto perdait ses mains dans la chevelure de son fiancé. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent haletant légèrement leur souffle se mélanger encore, leurs yeux se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre. Les deux tourtereaux allaient s'embrasser mais les trois bonnes fées les interrompit en disant que des gens en bas les attendaient enfin c'était surtout pour Naruto. Ce dernier rougit devant le fait qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller avec Sasuke. Quant à lui il se demandait comment assassiner les trois fées pour l'avoir déranger alors qu'il pensait enfin faire du blond le sien au pire il avait toute la vie pour le faire sien

Ils finirent de se préparer et Naruto était en haut des marches seul tremblotant se demandant si c'était bien lui le prince dont on attend si cela se trouve les trois bonnes fées c'étaient trompé de bébé. Comment allait-il réagir devant ses parents? Tout plein de question affluèrent dans son esprit et il sentit soudain un bras lui prendre le sien entremêlant leur doigt. Naruto tourna le regard pour Sasuke

- Tout ira bien mon ange, sourit le brun entrainant le blond à sa suite

Ils descendirent les marches et Naruto regardait Sasuke comme si c'était important pour lui en sentant un regard, le brun sourit sachant que c'était celui de son amant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis je te l'ai pas dis mais tu es très beau dans ce kimono, sourit Sasuke

- Tu trouves merci mais tu sais il était créé par la magie, ria Naruto, car Sakura est nulle en couture comme Hinata et Ino en faite les tenues que j'avais été entièrement créé par leur baguette car une fois j'avais vu leur travail et je peux te dire que j'avais rigolé. Tiens j'y pense j'ai oublié quelque chose

- C'est trop tard si c'est un objet, dit Sasuke

- Non ce n'est pas un objet, sourit Naruto

- Alors c'est quoi mon ange? demanda le brun

- Je t'aime Sasuke, répondit le blond en faisant un bisou chaste sur les lèvres de son amant

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, sourit Sasuke en faisant la même chose

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle tout plein de monde était réunit et applaudissait les deux arrivant

Minato vit son fils arriver, il trouvait que son enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup. Kushina était heureuse de revoir son fils après tant d'années à prier et espérer. Fugaku lui était surpris de voir son fils avec le prince Naruto à son bras lui lançant des regards amoureux, il n'était pas amoureux d'un paysan qu'il avait rencontré?

Naruto vit les souverains qui était censé être ses parents et il remarqua sa ressemble frappante avec l'homme. Ce dernier partit enlacer son fils pleurant de joie étouffant presque son fils sous le rire de sa femme et le regard désespéré de Naruto qui lançait à son amant des appels de détresse

- Votre majesté je crois que vous l'étouffez, dit le brun voulant garder son ange en vie

Ce dernier le remercia du regard alors que la prise du roi se défis petit à petit

- Naruto tu nous as tellement manqué, pleura Minato

- Chéri voyons un peu de retenu, mon fils te voilà de nouveau revenu à la maison bienvenu chez toi, sourit Kushina

- Sasuke peux-tu m'expliquer? s'exclama Fugaku

- Père c'est une très longue histoire, répondit Sasuke, c'est juste pour résumer Naruto sera et restera l'homme que j'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve

Le blond rougit devant cette phrase se souvenant de leur rencontre dans la forêt.

- Sur ceux, Naruto mon cher fiancé m'accorderais-tu cette danse? demanda Sasuke en se mettant à genoux et en tendant la main

- Avec grand plaisir chéri, sourit le blond qui prit la main du brun qui entremêla leurs doigts

En haut dans un petit balcon, les trois fées pleurèrent sur la fin heureuse mais Sakura remarqua un détail qui la mit furibonde le kimono était bleu et elle le remit en rouge et Ino la remit en bleu et une nouvelle guerre des couleurs se fit faisant rire Naruto et Sasuke

- Tu préfères de quel couleur? demanda le blond

- Hum les deux te vont bien mais laisse les enfants se disputaient sur la couleur de ta tunique car moi ce n'est pas ton vêtement que je regarde c'est toi, répondit Sasuke

Naruto sourit et embrassa le brun entremêlant leur langue se promettant mille promesses d'amour

Et ils vécurent heureux.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes et autres, laissez des rewiews pour des conseils pour écrire et autres merci ciao


End file.
